


Damage

by abbigirl88



Series: DnF fanfictions and oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 3 parts, Best Friends, Celebrations, Commanding, Drunken Shenanigans, Imagination, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhunt - Freeform, One Shot, Oneshot, Praise Kink, Secret Crush, Secrets, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, bet, every time I take damage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abbigirl88/pseuds/abbigirl88
Summary: Today, we coded it so that every time George takes damage in minecraft, the vibrator intensifies by 1.After recording the ‘I Get Shocked When I Lose Hearts In Minecraft...’ video George started to think of what technology could really do for him.And after drunken bets with Dream, George agrees. Only to feel weak at the knees for the private video idea.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: DnF fanfictions and oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129859
Comments: 6
Kudos: 242





	1. Damage

**Author's Note:**

> Do I really want this on the internet?? Do I really want this to be found??  
> I thought of this idea after digging through old videos and it is now here  
> Take it 
> 
> Also don’t question my poor grammar, it’s 2am.

George hit ‘end recording’ when he finally finished the hell which was electric shocks every time he took damage. Dream had come up with the devil of the idea and sent him the horrid technology for him to wear since dream couldn’t have a face cam to prove he was wearing it.   
The tea kettle wheezes that came from the other end of the discord call pulled a smile onto George’s face.

”It’s not that funny! That really hurt!” He whined with a fake pout. Dream just laughed harder, a dog whistle of his laugh getting impossibly higher. George just chuckled and began to put the equipment away as dream slowly calmed down.

“I’m sorry, I’ve made it up to you though by buying you drinks for this weekend” Dream hummed, a smile obvious in his tone. George bit his lip.

”Buying me booze for your one million subscriber party doesn’t make up for shocking me over and over again” George retaliated, sending off the recording of his face cam and game recordings for that afternoon.

”Okay, well how can I make it up to you then?” Dream asked, a smirk now lining his lips. George stayed quiet for a moment, racking his brain for ways to wipe the smile off his filthy minded friend.

Like a lightbulb, an evil smirk jumped onto his face as he spoke.

”You can pay for everything when we’re on our date” George hummed confidently, hearing the coughs and choking of shock through his headphones as a reward.

Dream took a moment to collect himself, watching a now smirking George look at his camera in wait of Dream’s response. Dream could barely even think, the idea of taking George on the most romantic date made his heart thump madly in his chest. He cleared his throat only to say

”Well duh, I wear the pants in this marriage, I’ll send a skirt to you one day to prove it” George blushed slightly before quickly pulling back his hair and laughing.

”Yeah yeah dream tell yourself that if it makes you sleep at night” he chuckled as Dream’s heart hung on the fact that George blushed at his comment. It hung onto the idea that dream could make George blush, dream could do that. He thought all the situations through in his head for so long that the line had come to a comfortable silence as the pair didn’t say a word.

George pulled the speed runner out of his thoughts by saying.

“So what time is the call happening again? For the party with Sap and Bad?” George hummed, tapping his fingers as he glanced at the time. He really should have a shower and eat before he goes to bed.

“O-oh um I was thinking 4 or 5pm for me, so 9 or 10 pm for you would that be okay?” Dream asked in a hopeful hum. George nodded.

”Thats good, I was just making sure. I’ve got to go for a shower now so I’ll talk to you later okay dream?” George hummed as dream nodded.

”talk to you in a bit Georgie!” Dream giggled as he ended the call. George’s eyes rolled as he stood up to the name, walking into the bathroom and hopping into the shower after he stripped. Hot water covered his body and slid over every bump in his skin. Soapy hands sliding across his chest as his mind wandered, one main thought rested in the front of his mind however.

’What else could I code to happen when I take damage?’

Now, George wasn’t what one would call kinky but you could easily describe him as curious. And while he began to dry himself off, George’s curiosity got the better of him. Delving from innocent hits on the face to slamming a dildo into him every time he took damage. His face heated up at every crude thought, getting even more and more intense as he allowed his brain to think. 

One suggestion sticking to his mind like glue, corrupting his thoughts like a virus and pulling his horny thoughts to his new found erection.

’What if I connect it to a vibrator rather than a shock collar?’

George’s eyes widened and he covered his mouth in shock, the towel pushing down on his incredibly sensitive dick as his mind thought through the details. His feet willed him forward, not even noticing the steps he took towards his computer to inspect the device and coding dream had done to make the shock collar work. His euphoric thoughts even accidentally willing his fingers to search up vibrators and ordering a vibrating cock ring and dildo for himself before he could talk himself down from the idea. 

Awkwardly, George began to pull on boxers before his eyes landed on Dream’s offline discord icon. The pairs flirting had gone far, far enough to watch porn together but that was just friendly right? Would it really be such of an issue if George did the idea with dream? Would it also be an issue if George recorded it as a video only for it to never get released?

His dirty little secret.

George felt his whole body crawl with heat as he began to pant. His poor dick twitching at the desperate thoughts of his best friend. George gulped.

’I’ll tell him about it later, I have a different issue to solve’

George sat down on the bed and kicked off the clothes he only just put on, watching his dick jump to attention as he looked at it. It was throbbing, dripping wet with pre-cum as dream was mentioned. Begging for some attention as George’s soft hands began to wrap around it.

George bit his lip as the feeling of restriction flared up almost instantly. He leaned over and grabbed some lube from his draw and poured it onto his hand, grabbing his cock again soon after. He slowly began stroking his dick, eyes fluttering shut as he began to look for the pleasure. Frustration built up as his body became sticky, hot and needy. He opened his eyes once again and they landed on Dream’s discord chat. His mind began to fill with thoughts of dream on the other side of the phone.  
  


_”you’re doing so well George, so pretty. Move your hand faster for me”_

George heard dream whisper through the headphones as his imagination roared in his mind. George obeyed the imaginary dream voice in his head.

_”God... fuck. Keep going George, you’re such a good boy for me. Just for me. Put on a show George, I want to know what you want from_ me”

Fake Dream’s voice purred and George shivered, gulping as his hand moved faster, tightening in his grip. He felt himself twitch as he mumbled.

”fuck Dream, I want- I- I want...” George kept moaning, he could barely talk from this simple job.   
Fake dream spoke again, similar to the smirking dream from before.

_”cum for me George, cum for Dreamie”_

It mockingly teased George as George felt pleasure crawl up his spine and shoot from his penis, cum dripping down his fingers. One realisation playing on his mind.

He wanted to cum for dream. He needed to make that vibrator. He needed dream to hear him.

He needed dream.


	2. Damage pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George receives his recent purchases in the mail and before a drunken celebration night he puts on a bet with Dream to say he can speed run without taking any damage, only to hide his true intentions behind the camera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not smutty but suggestive, couldn’t fit the main smut in and I kinda want it to have its own chapter.
> 
> There is wayy to much plot for your porn

A small box lay in wait at George’s doorstep, rather scandalous contents covered by a cardboard Amazon box. George rushed it inside once he saw it, forgetting to eat breakfast as he opened up the box and began looking at the pieces inside. He compared both items to the dog shock collar that dream sent him, a blush melting his face as he thought of both the items being used.

The dildo seemed just that bit too daring for George to even consider trying, plus the ring had an almost identical circuit board to the shock collar. It was too perfect. After about an hour and a half of moderation to the small piece of plastic and a small bit of testing, the ring worked.   
Admittedly, the ring didn’t work like the shocker did. Instead it had a baseline of vibrations before having a scale from 1-20 of how intense the vibrations were. So before the game would start, the ring would be off. If half a heart was lost, the vibrator would move up a level of intensity. If a whole heart, it would move up 2 levels. If all hearts were lost in one go the ring would instantly flick to level 20 for 1 minute before returning to the level it was before.   
  


George was embarrassingly proud of his work, putting away the dildo for another day. He left the device in a drawer on his desk, ready and waiting for when he could try it on himself. His dick hardening slightly at the thought.

Shaking his head, George stood up and went to his kitchen to make lunch. He heard his phone buzz and answered it before he could see the name.

”Hello?” George called, finishing off his cooking and plating his food.

”Did it arrive yet??” Dream’s voice spoke through the phone.

George instantly dropped his spoon into his slowly cooking food and turned to the phone. His face rapidly heated up as he asked.

”D-did what arrive?” He picked up his plate. Dream hesitated for a moment as a devilish idea sprung to his head.

”The 9 inch dildo you said you wanted, the one that was the exact same size as mine you remember?” He started to snigger at his own joke.

George choked on his chicken and suddenly picked up the phone.

”THE FUCKING WHAT?”   
  
The tea kettle laugh on the other side of the phone indicated the wicked joke. George laughed a little bit but his thoughts started to race.

‘9 inches?? The one in my drawer was only 6, Was he lying or was he being genuine?? I need answers’

”No dumbass the booze I bought you, remember I said it would get to you in preparation for tonight?” Dream giggled, calming down from his teasing.

”o-oh umm I haven't checked, hold on let me look.” George put down his half finished meal and opened the front door. As to his surprise a delivery driver was walking up to his door carrying a single crate that clinked with glass bottles.

The driver chuckled before saying.

”having a party are we son?” Putting down the crate and letting George unpack it.

”Ah ha yeah, celebrating my friend getting 1 million subscribers on YouTube” George chuckled before signing the driver’s pad.

”Say congrats to them, goodbye!” The kind man waved and hopped in his van. Dream’s voice picked up again from the phone.

”I’m assuming it arrived??”   
  
George chuckled before putting the phone back to his ear.

”Yes it did, how much did you order holy shit, planning on getting me wasted?” George laughed as dream only nervously chucked.

”Ha ha, sure. Hey! I put the shock video up, it’s going good so far. I think the fans want you to do it again, but actually take some damage this time” dream changed the topic. The mention of the shocker video made nerves bubble up in his stomach.

”O-oh really?” George stuttered as he sat back down on his sofa. He looked at the beginnings of a bulge growing as George thought to the modifications he’d made.

”yeah! But do it on your own this time so you can’t use me as a human shield. Cus obviously you would take a lot more damage then” Dream chucked more. A bright idea jumped into George’s head in that moment and before he could think, he was stumbling over his words.

”I bet I could do a whole speed run without taking any damage!” George couldn’t eat his own words quick enough.

Dream smirked and hummed at the challenge.

”alright you’re on, if you take damage I can decide your forfeit. If you complete it without taking damage then you can give me 20 forfeits and I’ll pay for a flight over there so I can do them in person” Dream’s smirk widened as his mind began to race with forfeits, most of them getting locked into a deep corner of his mind as they were certainly too explicit even for their friendship.

George’s jaw dropped before he collected himself again.

”you’re on Dreamie” he giggled, blushing at the memory of last night.

”when are we gonna settle this bet then?” Dream asked, eager to do it ASAP. George nervously bit his lip.

”Monday I’m mostly free in the evenings.” He hummed as Dream’s smirk couldn’t be missed.

”alright, Monday 9pm Georgie~ Get ready to loose~” he purred into the phone before ending it.

George’s eyes were wide as his blush began to crawl up his neck. He scrambled to his feet and marked down the date and time for his ‘video recording’ with dream. Collapsing back on the sofa again, George covered his bright red face with one hand and palmed his crotch with the other.

His breath was hot, nerves sparking like lighting along his spine as he practically role played to himself every situation. Even if he didn’t take damage, all the things he could do to dream. He cursed himself for having so many crude thoughts about his best friend but he could play them off as jokes right? He bit his lip, not even noticing as an hour began to tick by. He hadn’t moved, his consciousness pulling him into a sleep so he could dream about clay. His hands still firmly on his bulge as he fell asleep in the front room. His imagination running away with him as he thought of what dream would want him to do.

3 hours ticked by and eventually George woke up, hot and sticky. He was out of breath as he slowly remembered what he was dreaming about. Clay, pinning him down. Calling him names. Watching him. Forcing him to dance. Teasing him. The thoughts of a dominant dream got darker and kinkier the further he delved into them.

His imagination was interrupted when a buzz rang through on his table. Sapnap.

“YO GEORGE! You ready? Just checking you haven’t fallen asleep buddy cus dream is gonna be setting up the meeting soon, get your suit and booze ready!” He giggled as George chucked in reply.

“Thanks sap! I was just about to have a shower, I’ll see you there” he responded, keeping sapnap in blissful ignorance of his horny thoughts. Ending the call, George stood up and waddled into the bathroom. He took a quick cold shower before heading into the bedroom to pull on his tux. Since the last time he’s worn it, he’s grown a bit which made the suit a little tighter than he’d prefer it but it didn’t bother him that much.

George gathered a few drinking glasses including a shot glass, whiskey glass, champagne glass and a regular drinking glass before pulling out the various bottles of spirits dream has sent to him. Including a few premixed cans of cocktails.

‘Sex on the beach’

‘Suck, bang and blow’

‘Sit on my face’

‘Leg spreader’

George blushed at the promiscuous names of each cocktail, even pulling out a bailey’s Irish cream bottle with instructions on how to make a blowjob shot. George gulped and felt his crotch push against his rather tight clothing. ‘Ignore it ignore it ignore it, you’ll start drinking soon and you won’t have to think about the challenge or the flirting’ George thought to himself as the discord call started.

“Hey guys!” George announced his presence, greeted by bad, sapnap and dream. Bad had dressed up in a suit and bow tie while sapnap wore a suit without a tie. Dream opted to have his camera off for the moment while he set it up.

“Hey George! Help me get sapnap to stop drinking early, he’s gonna pop off before any of us do” Bad giggled as sapnap complained.

“Whenever I start drinking with you guys, I’m always the last to be drunk! There is no way I’m having that happen again” he said as he swigged another shot back. George just laughed at him.

“Well with the amount of alcohol dream sent me I’m gonna have to start drinking too” George commented which caused sapnap to stop.

“Dream bought you alcohol? What the fuck man you didn’t get me anything??” Sapnap jokingly yelled as Dream’s camera flicked on. In George’s eyes he was wearing a yellow suit, more likely green but George couldn’t tell, but much like sapnap wore it without a tie. And had about 5 buttons undone showing off his chest.

“Last time we were drinking, George barely had anything. I just gave him a good supply!” Dream defended himself as George locked eyes with him. He blushed slightly before laughing.

“Hmm yeah? A good supply” George teased as he picked up the ‘Sit on my face’ cocktail and opened it on camera. Allowing everyone to read it. Dream sat up, his face flashing a quick red before he practically forced a laugh.

“Holy shit I thought I deleted those off the shopping cart!”

Sapnap’s eyes widened and he gasped. “George how many cocktails do you have like that??”

George coughed at the strength of the creamy drink. “Well there’s sex on the beach, sit on my face, suck, bang and blow, and the leg spreader as well as instructions on how to make a blow job shot” George giggled as bad burst into laughter. Sapnap began teasing dream as dream just wheezed.

“Holy fuck I forg-o-o-ot!” His laughter made him stumble on his words.

George just smirked as he finished off one can, tossing it into the bin. “Well come on then, we’re supposed to be celebrating aren’t we?” George chuckled as Bad raised his glass of champagne.

“To one mill!” He cheered, allowing the group to follow in his lead.

“To one mill!” The rest chimed.

The night continued as normal, everyone was getting drunker by the second but sapnap noted that whenever dream or George weren’t talking they were staring at one spot on their screens. It was the same spot for both of them but neither of them would stop staring, no matter how hard it was for them to sit up straight.

  
—————

George woke up in the morn. His head on his desk as it throbbed in pain. Chills ran down his spine as he held onto his bare arms. He bit his lip and slowly sat up. His eyes were practically glued together by sleep dust in his eyes. The obvious effects of alcohol taking over his system, dizziness, thirst, headaches. He didn’t move for a moment, just holding his hands over his eyes. One voice rang in his head.

_’You look so pretty when you sleep. I wish I could sleep with you’_

It was almost a memory, but it was so faint and distant he could hardly believe it. George rubbed his eyes and stretched before eventually opening his eyes to see he was still on call. His eyes wandered to who was on the call. It was only two people. Him and dream. Dream was still passed out on his camera. Head down and snoring softly.

George’s eyes looked to his own camera to see his sunken eyes and rosy cheeks. Oh and his shirtless chest. George blushed wildly and grabbed a random hoodie and pulled it on. Reaching for his mouse, he looked back at the call to see dream had woken up and was now also figuring out what had happened. He wasn’t shirtless himself but the buttons on his shirt had been undone and his chest was sticky and smelling of dried alcohol.

George gulped before grumbling a soft “morning”. He chuckled, watching dream look up slightly before saying.

”Morning”

George froze at the voice. It was rough, bare and brash. His low, exhausted tone was enough to send shivers up his spine. Dream spoke again.

”I don’t think I want to know what happened. Do you?” He asked innocently, letting George shake his head in response.

”I was just gonna leave before you woke up” He muttered with a slight guilt as dream smirked.

”How heartless” he teased and chuckled as George looked at him with wide doe eyes.

“I’ve got to get ready and try and care for myself after last night. I think it was good though.” Dream muttered, clicking the mouse a few times. “We still on for Monday?”

George’s memory burst into life as he glanced at the sinful drawer.

”yup, I’ll talk to you Monday if I don’t see you before” George hummed. Dream nodded and waved goodbye before ending the call.


	3. Damage final pt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George hides the technology from dream as they begin speed running. It doesn’t take long for dream to figure out the game though, finding the true intentions behind the video recording and even taking advantage of his new found situation.

Monday soon rolled around and the night of celebration was lost in George’s mind. He didn’t have anything planned for today although something was pulling in the back of his mind for his attention but tv seemed a lot more fun than attempting to remember.

He sat, scrolling through Netflix as 9pm dinged on his clock above the wall. George thought nothing of it before his phone buzzed in his pocket ten minutes later.

”HELLOO?” Dream yelled down the phone as George answered.

”Hi?” George chuckled, confused but welcoming of the call.

”Where are you dude?? I’ve been calling the discord for ten minutes now, don’t tell me you forgot!” Dream groaned, acting like a spoilt brat.

George’s head turned to the calendar to see a couple of doodles drawn all over the day before 9PM was circled frantically. His eyes widened as he realised what today was.  


”Hol- u-uh! Sorry dream, I was getting snacks ready for the recording! I’ll be on in a moment, just booting up minecraft!” George hummed, running to his office.

”Recording? Are we not streaming?” Dream asked in curiosity. George jumped at the question, half yelling at dream.

”NO!” He blushed in embarrassment, pulling out the device and linking it up to the computer.

”N-no definitely not streaming, my u-uh software crashed so I wouldn’t be able to keep up with chat and donos and what not” George saved himself as dream hummed suspiciously from the other end of the phone.

”Mhm, and it’s just the no damage speedrun right?” He asked, his tone lowering which made George shiver as the ring in his hand buzzed to life. He grabbed it and quickly pushed a button to frantically turn it off.

”Yup! Yup! Just that dream! H-hold on let me switch you to discord!” George yelped as he pressed the end call button.

He pulled off his jeans and his boxers in a hot huff, biting his lip in preparation. His eyes gazed down to his twitching erection that lay neatly in between his thighs. He pulled them up to see Dream’s icon and private chat messages.

This was definitely too far... even for their friendship. He could back out now... he could easily stop... he could just press a button, toss the contraption in the bin and continue like normal... why did that seem like a disappointment? Why was his hand aching to put the ring on?

George could take it off if he wanted to! If he takes any damage he could easily take it off. George’s imagination begins to chase his second thoughts away, filling himself with the false promises. It’s only a ring right? How much pleasure could it really cause?

Before George could reason with himself anymore, he shoved the tight ring right down to the base of his cock. He shivered as he struggled to push it on, letting it rest there.

I’m sure this is fine! Even so it’ll finish when I cum right?

George’s knees buckled as he clicked ‘call back’ on Dream’s profile, pulling up minecraft and starting his camera recording.

”took you long enough, I was starting to think you were gonna back out of the bet!” Dream teased, giggling to himself. George smirked.

“Hardly! How could I back down from a challenge by you?” He sneered back, creating a new seed and inviting dream to the world.

”Okay rules, I get 3 test runs if I need them. You cannot punch me or interact with the world. If you do I get to give you one punishment and we have to restart the round” George bargains. Dream smirks.

”Alright bet, ready to loose Georgie?” He hummed in a low teasing voice, tantalisingly close to the mic. George felt the hair on the back of his neck stand.

”Have you got your mic recording?” George asked innocently.   
  
“And my screen too, I’m ready to win!” Dream smirked.

George nodded.   
“alright well let’s get into it! 3... 2... 1... GO!” He yelled and ran off to get some wood.

Dream bit his lip. His mind whirred away as he was trying to figure out what George was playing at. Did he have cheats? Did he have the shocker on again? Is someone playing for him? His character floated behind George as George ran across the plains biome. His heart pounded in his throat as he said.

“This is a test run right?” He asked.

”yup!” George responded plainly, killing a few sheep as he made his way to a cave mouth.

”Cool, okay” Dream muttered, falling silent for a moment before starting up casual conversation with George. Like their normal conversations, relaxed and fun loving.

George wandered into the cave without a care, instantly digging at the stone and crafting a stone pickaxe. He started to gather iron, placing down precrafted torches in search of mobs. George was careful, meticulous, planned and cautious. He didn’t want it to start too soon, or he might not be able to control himself when the game actually gets good. He turned around from the cave opening to craft a shield.

Dream spotted a creature moving in the darkness. His eyes wide as he smirked at the simple skeleton.

He said nothing, not even making a sound as George crafted and smelted. The skeleton pulled its bow back and aimed directly at George’s back, hitting its target perfectly.

It took two hearts. The ring instantly buzzed up 4 levels without warning.

George yelped, his teeth gripping his bottom lips as the small piece of plastic innocently and quietly followed orders. George’s hands shook as pleasure flamed up through his body, jumping from every nerve. It was so low, so subtle but it made him twitch with delight. His breath was caught in his throat as dream laughed.

”God George you need to turn your sound up if you want to avoid taking damage!!” He cheered as the skeleton pulled back its bow. In panic, George ran. He leaped out the cave with a whimper as the arrow hit him again. It only took half a heart but the vibrator buzzed again with glee. The difference was barely noticeable but it seemed to reach a few more nerve points.

George muffled his delightful moans under laughter.

”D-Dream!~” George accidentally moaned as he spoke which made the blonde freeze. A few clicks later and dream was turning up George’s volume in desperate attempts to figure out what was happening.

“You didn’t even warn me!” George whined as the vibrator continued to buzz happily, too quiet for the mic to pick up.

”Why would I warn you if I’m against you George?” Dream chuckled, attempting to ignore the pressing matter that had formed in his crotch. See what George didn’t know is Dream remembered what had happened that weekend eve that left them both confused and hungover in the morn. What George also didn’t know was Dream’s obsession with George’s voice. He wasn’t sure why George’s voice drove him mad but he loved every second of it. The verbal honey in his ears felt like Ecstasy. It wasn’t a new obsession, like George’s new obsession with dream, but was rather a flower that grew in a horny field of dream over months.

So upon hearing the joy and pleasure in George’s voice, Dream became even more and more curious with his best friend’s behaviour. Begging to control it, to be the reason George sounded like this for him.

Dream’s jaw tensed as he clicked his mouse. He laughed, playing it off as a joke as he hit the other character.

”Awww poor Georgie losssttt!” Dream mocked, listening out for a cause. And like gold buried under sand, dream heard it. The quiet buzz of George’s toy.

Dream had taken a whole heart off George again, causing the ring to jump up two levels. George choked on his breath. Level seven much more intense than level 4.

His breathing through his nose intensified as his hips needily rutted forwards on his chair. He begged for some friction on him, hoping oh so dearly for just a little bit of relief. He gulped as he looked up at Dream’s character, unaware of the wide grin spreading on Dream’s face.

”S-shit, yeah you won okay? Let’s get onto another world to do a second test run.” George spluttered out. Dream hummed in agreement.

’I don’t think taking a punishment will be so bad, if i get to hear more, then that’s all i want’ Dream thought to himself. Logging out of the world and hearing the buzzing stop and George gasp for air.   
  
“You alright bud? You seem a bit out of breath, did that skelly scare you?” He mocked as George growled.

”it might’ve done” George trailed off, lying through his teeth. Dream smirked wider.

’Lying little slut, fine I’ll play your game. Looks like I’ll be buying a ticket to London after all’ he thought, opening up a fresh tab as George loaded in a new world.

“You coming dream?” George asked.

”not before you do that’s for sure” dream muttered under his breath, too quiet for George to hear.

”Hm? Dream? Is your mic alright? You seem a bit quiet?” George asked as dream brightened up his voice.

”Oh sorry! I said, yeah I’ll be in for sure!” He spoke again, louder again. He loaded in, his eyes landing on George’s innocent game character.

”Are you recording your face too for this video George?? I really wish I could’ve seen your face when you got shot by the skelly!” Dream commented slyly, listening to George’s nervous hums.

“Mhm, I am recording my face don’t worry” George waved off the comment, now knowing what this thing can do. He bit his lip.

’maybe if I can get to the nether, I could accidentally hit a pigman... or fall into lava’ he thought to himself, leaning forward to prepare to intensely game.

”ready, set, let’s go George!” Dream called out, watching George craft a crafting table and some simple tools. He watched intently as George upgraded those tools, licking his lips at the intense silence the pair had. Neither of them wanted to talk as their minds were way too focused on watching the little block characters.

”YES! A village!” George called, running and hopping over to it.   
Dream flew over George’s head, scanning the nearby area.

”This seed is a speed runner’s wet dream, spawn in a forest with iron cave nearby. Animals for food, village with a blacksmith and a lava pool on the beach. If this was my speed run the theorists would’ve had the best fucking orgasm at my luck” Dream sniggered at his own joke, cracking into full blown laughter as he heard George stutter at the mention of an orgasm.

”holy damn, yeah they would. It’s a miracle spawn huh” George looted the village of supplies. Even finding enough iron for a bucket. He filled it with water and crouched down by the lava pool to set up the portal. Copying Dream’s techniques as he slowly began to thrust into his chair.   
  


Dream pulled out an axe from game mode. Diamond plus a strength potion, putting it into his pocket along with five healing potions. George stood in the portal, muttering to himself about how good this game was gonna be, how he was so gonna win.

Dream only nodded, following the colour blind man into the hellish landscape of the nether.

They spawned into a crimson forest biome, already surrounded by mobs. Dream smirked, seeing his chance as George began to run from the giant Hoglin creature. Dream followed watching as George fell one too many blocks and loosing half a heart. The low buzzing of the ring made George hesitate and bite his lip. He tried to continue running only to hear the splash of potions and the sudden roar of a hog.

”You took damage George” Dream rumbled through the mic. His voice was deep, rough and tempting. Similar to his morning tone but intentionally alluring.

“Now accept your punishment for lying to me, twice so two hoglins for you” Dream smirked as George approached the edge.

George’s face blushed as dream trapped the hoglins behind a layer of glass.

”l-lying to you?? Dream?” George stuttered, flushing a bright red.

”first the little buzzing that happens every time you take damage, and second for taking just a little bit of damage and attempting to run off without me noticing.” Dream purred, his voice close to the phone.

”I’ll have to discuss proper boundaries with you once this is over but for the moment, you deserve it Georgie~” Dream purred, taking down the glass and allowing the strengthened and swift hoglins charge at George.

He cried out in fear for a moment before hearing the familiar sound of a character taking damage. The ring buzzed obediently, suddenly bumping up 16 levels. George yelped and cried out as the ring buzzed really hard.

George didn’t even notice as his character fell back into lava and died in its spot, pushing the toy to suddenly start vibrating madly.

His cock jumping with delight as it dripped with the sole bit of precum it could let out. George screamed out as his nerves fired pleasure into his head. His hands gripped at the seat as more lewd noises left his lips to the delight of dream. His easy and soft build up ruined by Dream’s impatience. Quickly, George’s stomach filled with butterflies as his toes curled and his knees buckled.

He painted, choking out a cry for dream. The noises in his ear drove dream mad with pleasure. His eyes clouded with hearts as his hand tore through his own clothes and grabbed at the throbbing cock between his legs.   
  
“F-fuck, George you sound so good~” he moaned out, stroking his dick as it twitched and spluttered for the attention. Dream could hear the creaking of George’s chair as George’s needy hips rocked his body against the chair.

George’s mouth filled with saliva, drooling over the intense pleasure that made him go cross eyed. Memories flashed in his head of the nights prior.

Dream’s watchful eyes starting at a drunken George strip for him. Every hun of approval from the man made George weak. Like the american had George wrapped around his little finger. He wanted Dream to watch him.

He loved it.

George bit his lip, a shaky hand reaching out as best he could before the minute was up. It tapped the keyboard shyly before a new window had been pulled to the front over minecraft. George pressed another button and his horny desperate face flashed up on the screen. Dream could see everything George was doing for him. A loud groan signified dream had found the new video call.

”Holy, You not only- a-shit- sound gorgeous but you look so pretty for me George” Dream muttered, a possessive edge lining his tone. It caused George’s eyes to roll back into his skull. He whimpered, feeling pressure build up in his stomach.

”D-dream” George moaned again, letting it roll out of his mouth while he panted like a dog.

”I-i feel- like I’m-“ a loud cry escaped his throat as he spoke. Dream looked at George’s cock before he could see the source of the pleasure. He smirked, knowing exactly what that thing could do.

”Go on George, cum for me, cum for dream~” he purred, knowing he himself wasn’t that close to being done yet. George’s breath caught in his neck and he began to choke as he tried to scream. His knuckles turning white as he gripped his chair.

George tried to release the pressure but just felt the pressure become blocked.   
“F-fuck, please let me” George pathetically whimpered, causing Dream to moan into his ear roughtly.

”George~ do you know what that thing does?” Dream asked as the vibrating suddenly stopped, denying George of his release. George panted heavily, tears pricking his eyes.

“it stops you from cumming George, it holds in that sweet release for you.” Dream’s voice sounded out of breath, desperate but controlling. The rough tone returned as Dream said.

”Youre going to be a good boy for me and listen. Take your hand an-“ Dream’s tone turned to a darker growl as he noticed George was grinding against the chair and attempting to respawn in the same.

”stop fucking grinding against that chair and listen to me George” 

George froze, biting his lip and sitting still. His needy, doe eyes looking up to see dream had turned on his own camera. His hoodie thrown back onto the floor, thin shirt sticking to his chest in heat as he held his dick in his hands. His green eyes bore holes through the camera, staring at George.

”Good boy~” he growled, smirking down at George.

”You’re going to follow my instructions George, take your hand and just rest it on your head, wrapping it around your cock but not moving or pressing anything” he purred, making George shiver as he followed the instructions.

”My good little boy” he muttered under his breath as his own hand began stroking his red and throbbing cock, gliding over the skin with ease. George shuddered at the sight, leaning back slightly to give Dream a better view. 

‘T-that is certainly bigger than the 6 inches of plastic I have by my bed... he definitely wasn’t lying when he said about 9 inches’ George thought to himself as dream spoke again.

”when I tell you, you’re going to start stroking yourself, gripping as hard as you like but with your other hand you’re going to pull off that little blue ring of yours and let yourself get covered in your own cum. How does that sound? Looking so pretty for me?” He hummed slowly and teasingly as his own movements became jerky and brash.

George nodded with a whimper.

”what was that?” Dream asked with a smirk.

George shuddered, almost by instinct saying 

“y-yes sir” Dream groaned, cursing under his breath as he said.

”Now, do it now george”

George obeyed, stroking the soft and sensitive skin on his cock. Feeling it throb in his touch. He heard dream get faster and faster as George moaned under his breath at the pleasure it caused.

”Sh-it” George gasped as he gripped the blue plastic and jerked it forward.

The pressure that built up before suddenly pushed itself forward like a sudden flood causing fireworks to light behind George’s head. Pleasure and pain mixing in a gorgeous heat as the ring was flicked to the floor and hot liquid spluttered out his tip.

Crying out, George fell back into his chair and twitched. Every joint and muscle in his body relaxing as he felt dream climax at the same time he did.

Tears brimmed his eyes as dream said.

”Fuck me Georgie~ Looks like you owe me a favour” He hummed, his eyes wandering over to a bright red George.

”Anything for you Dreamie” he hummed in bliss.


End file.
